


[10 Besos]

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Diez momentos en los que un beso lo significa todo para Saga y Kanon. [Colección de relatos que no siguen orden cronológico estricto, pero complementan la trama de "Terapia de choque" y "Carta que debí quemar." No es necesario leer esos 2 fics para disfrutar de estos pequeños relatos] [Contiene yaoi y twincest.] [AU] [SagaxKanon].





	1. El sonido de las olas

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. El sonido de las olas.**

 

El mar Egeo abarcaba la totalidad del horizonte. En cualquier punto en el que la vista se posase todo era agua. Agua densa, de un azul cuyo color resaltaba bajo la luz de los rayos del sol que brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

La arena del litoral de la costa griega se aglomeraba y más tarde volvía a desperdigarse por acción de las olas del mar que, ajenas a su hipnótico efecto, hacían aparecer conchas entre los granos dorados.

A medida que caminaba por la línea que, difusa, marcaba la división entre los dominios terrestres y oceánicos, los pasos de un par de pies descalzos dejaban un rastro de huellas en el terreno blando. Huellas que se marcaban y desaparecían en un monótono ciclo de fácil previsión.

Mirando hacia adelante al gran azul, Kanon encogía los dedos de los pies cada vez que el agua los cubría y agarraba tanta arena como la flexibilidad de sus falanges le permitía.

Escapaban. Los millones de minúsculos granos escapaban siempre. Era imposible atraparlos con los dedos de los pies, así que decidió probar a apresarlos con las manos. Para ello se agachó en el mismo punto en el que se había detenido. No le importó con ello mojarse las puntas de la larguísima melena añil que caía tapando su espalda, y que, al inclinarse hacia adelante, cayó a ambos lados, acariciando sus brazos y haciéndole sonreír al sentir las cosquillas que el roce del cabello con la piel le provocaba.

Las olas volvieron, y rompieron tornándose espuma a pocos metros de donde permanecía agachado. Empaparon sus piernas, y también los bajos de sus pantalones que, por mucho que los hubiese remangado, se encontraban demasiado cerca del nivel del mar.

 

Metros más atrás, una figura idéntica a la que disfrutaba jugueteando con la arena en la orilla observaba mientras una cálida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Su cabello también ondeaba por efecto de la brisa marina que refrescaba el ambiente de ese día de marzo que, horas más tarde, quizás se tornaría más frío o quién sabe, tal vez más caluroso.

Ese era un día de tregua en el inicio de la inestable primavera; era momento de agua y arena, de pantalón que solo cubría media pierna, camiseta de tela fina y calzado en cuyo interior los pies podían respirar.

Ese día ambos decidieron pasar la jornada paseando por la playa, porque después de casi dos meses sin saber el uno del otro, Kanon le regaló a Saga una tarde solo para ellos dos. Según lo acordado, los planes para más tarde eran que, cuando sus estómagos rugiesen al reclamar alimento, degustarían una sabrosa comida en un restaurante con vistas al mar, y cuando sus interiores se saciasen, acudirían al cine a ver cualquier película cuyo visionado fuera posible en la sesión de primera hora de la tarde.

 

Allí, cerca del mar, y al alcance de la vista de Saga y Kanon, la metrópolis de Atenas, con sus gentes, sus prejuicios y morales, no significaba nada. El mar, por contra, lo evocaba todo: libertad, ímpetu, determinación, ternura, caricias como las que las olas proyectaban sobre la arena, a quien declaraban sin miedo: “te amo” cada vez que rompían en sonido estruendoso cerca de donde Kanon ya había dejado de jugar.

Ya en pie, el gemelo menor se giró y quedó de cara hacia el mayor. Intercambiaron sendas sonrisas y sus pasos lentos y algo torpes sobre la arena mojada fueron acortando la distancia que había entre los dos. El contacto se estableció en forma de abrazo que pasó desapercibido para los paseantes que, como ellos, decidieron disfrutar de un día en la costa. El abrazo derivó en una aproximación de sus frentes y en que sus verdes irises se perdiesen en los ojos del otro. Sus narices se rozaron, pero sus labios no...

…porque la playa es un lugar público, y ellos... hermanos.

 

Aún así, los dos sabían, y todavía hoy saben, que existen infinitas formas de darse un beso.

 


	2. Sobresalto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**2\. Sobresalto.**

 

Las líneas se juntaban unas con otras. Las palabras se fusionaban entre sí y ya no presentaban la forma nítida que permitía diferenciarlas media hora antes, cuando Saga agarró el libro de la mesita auxiliar para continuar la lectura que había interrumpido la noche anterior. Desde entonces, Kanon dormía a su lado ocupando más de la mitad de la cama. Ese endiablado hermano menor siempre aprovechaba que a Saga le gustaba leer muchas veces antes de dormir para extender sus extremidades cuan largo y ancho era.

A pesar de que el capítulo estaba resultando de lo más interesante, la cabeza de Saga se inclinaba hacia adelante para volver a alzarse perezosa después de cada sobresalto que le provocaba el saberse cayendo en las redes de un sutil duermevela.

Tal vez por notar el repentino movimiento de Saga fue que Kanon se dio la vuelta en sueños con brusquedad y causó estragos sobre el colchón. Aún estando dormido, ese hombre de idénticas características físicas a las de su hermano gemelo era capaz de revolucionar el mundo. Saga fue entonces víctima de una leve sacudida que lo obligó a entreabrir los ojos de nuevo. El libro había caído sobre su regazo, y sus brazos reposaban a cada uno de sus costados. Tomó evidente consciencia de que se estaba quedando irremediablemente dormido. Al fin y al cabo, el día había sido largo y agotador.

Cuando llegó a casa por la tarde tras una jornada laboral llena de tensiones y desajustes, Saga pensó que una agradable lectura antes de dormir repararía su ánimo y espíritu, pero resultaba evidente que el influjo del dios del sueño ejercía más poder sobre sus sentidos que la atracción que le provocaba el argumento del libro.

Lo intentó una vez más, puesto que gracias al volteo de Kanon en ese momento se encontraba más despabilado que minutos antes. Volvió a agarrar el ejemplar, lo abrió por la página más reciente que había estado leyendo y acomodó las piernas, estirándolas por debajo de las sábanas y haciendo lo mismo para liberar tensiones acumuladas en los dedos de los pies.

Apenas dos minutos después, las cabezadas adormiladas retornaron y su espalda fue resbalando lentamente por el cabecero de la cama. La postura que Saga presentaba entonces nada tenía que ver con la inicial, esa que con tantas ganas había adoptado para sumergirse en los mundos que aquella historia contenía.

Sin saber cómo, despertó en mitad de una pradera de hierba cuyos tallos estaban mojados. Había llovido hacía muy poco, tal y como había leído en la página anterior. Allá a lo lejos, el sol ascendía en el horizonte tras las colinas por las que el grupo de personajes acababa de transitar. Quizás pasarían dentro de poco por el lugar en que se encontraba. Saga aguardó sentado sobre el manto verde y observó a su alrededor. El campo lleno de flores se abría extenso y una frondosa arboleda se presentaba a su derecha; más allá un río fluía a escasos cien metros. La sensación de encontrarse en un remanso de paz invadió a Saga, que se dejó caer y se estiró sobre la hierba para acabar mirando hacia el cielo. Algunas nubes circulaban por la inmensa carretera azul claro, y sonrió al reparar en que uno de los cúmulos blancos definía una forma ciertamente familiar.

Cerró los ojos y descansó.

Entonces, notar el repentino contacto de unas manos que se internaban por debajo de su camiseta le provocó una grata sensación de relax. Las caricias que las yemas de los inesperados dedos iban dejando a ambos lados de su torso causaron el sutil arquear de su espalda. Pero quizás fueron los cálidos labios que iban depositando tímidos besos sobre sus pectorales los culpables de que Saga sintiera que su cuerpo se sumía en un estado cercano al éxtasis. Poco después rió y se estremeció al sentir cosquillas alrededor de las aureolas de sus pezones.

Un sobresalto provocó que su ensoñación se esfumase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Saga volvía a estar tumbado sobre su cama. Abrió los ojos con asombro y se topó con su reflejo que, travieso, se había dedicado a seducirlo mientras soñaba con pasajes del libro que había estado leyendo.

Kanon se hallaba estirado sobre el cuerpo de Saga y sonreía de medio lado; sus manos agarraban la parte baja de la camiseta de su hermano mayor y la estrujaban mientras tiraban de ella hacia arriba, en dirección al cuello, para dejar más tramo de piel al descubierto.

–Otra vez te has quedado dormido mientras leías –dijo Kanon, al tiempo que dibujaba círculos alrededor de un pezón de Saga.

–Y tú otra vez me has despertado buscando acción.

–Tenías cara de felicidad. –El gemelo menor alzó las cejas, curioso–. ¿Estabas soñando?

–Sí.

–¿Y se puede saber con qué soñabas?

–Con lo mismo que me estás haciendo.

–Ajá, ¿no me digas? Qué casualidad...

Kanon esbozó una sonrisa que dejó claras las intenciones que lo impulsaron a despertar a Saga de aquella manera. Su hermano, como ya era costumbre cada vez que alguno de ellos recurría a esa estrategia nocturna, le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿Sabes una cosa, Kanon? –Saga estiró el cuello hacia adelante para interceptar los labios de su gemelo, que hizo lo propio para aproximarse a él, y con ello conseguir profundizar un beso que implicaba algo más que un deseo de “buenas noches”–. Me encanta que me provoques esta clase de sobresaltos.

 


	3. Hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3\. Hogar.**

 

La resolución que Saga y Kanon plantearon ante su familia y amigos se recibió como extraña, pero lo cierto es que no pilló a nadie por sorpresa. Para informar a sus padres acerca de la decisión tomada aprovecharon la visita que realizaron a finales de verano a la casa familiar que poseían en Tesalónica.

Sentados en la terraza de la primera planta, con sus larguísimas cabelleras meciéndose por efecto de la brisa del mar cercano, y después de servir un refrigerio que acompañaría a la merienda que habían preparado para degustar junto a sus progenitores, Kanon y Saga presentaron la controvertida propuesta:

–Hemos decidido alquilar un apartamento en Atenas –dijo con determinación el gemelo mayor.

–Viviremos juntos –añadió el otro, mientras desviaba por un fugaz lapso de tiempo la vista desde sus familiares hacia el mar Egeo.

La cara de sus padres no denotó asombro. Aunque quizás sí un ápice de incertidumbre porque ambos tenían la certeza de que, una vez liberados de su condición de estudiantes, sus hijos se independizarían de manera definitiva, no solo del nido familiar y de la residencia universitaria, sino también de ellos mismos.

Aún así, la premisa fue comprendida y asimilada enseguida y sin dificultad.

–Tal y como está la vida y los precios de alquiler hoy día en Atenas... –Saga parafraseó a los informadores de noticiarios, que día tras día repetían que la situación se había tornado demasiado difícil para los jóvenes en Grecia–. Nos parece buena idea compartir vivienda al menos durante un tiempo.

–Será un año como máximo –puntualizó Kanon–, porque racionar los gastos nos permitirá ahorrar lo suficiente para independizarnos de manera definitiva.

 

Sea como fuere, esos padres estaban más que acostumbrados a ver a sus dos hijos juntos, de modo que la decisión no les causó ni la mitad de sorpresa que aquella que les fue anunciada cuando sus gemelos cumplieron dieciocho años, y que llegó como un torbellino a sus vidas, meses antes de que estos iniciasen sus respectivos cursos en la Universidad de Atenas. Aquella vez, sentados los cuatro entorno a la mesa en la que disfrutaban de una suculenta cena, se planteó una situación muy similar:

_–Hemos decidido compartir apartamento en la residencia de estudiantes. –Informó Kanon, tomando la iniciativa._

_–Pensamos que quizás así podríamos compartir gastos y también aprenderíamos a llevarnos mejor._ – _Saga hizo referencia a los hechos que en los últimos tiempos preocupaban sobremanera a sus padres, ya que debido al problema de salud mental que sufría, la situación entre él y Kanon era inestable, y no dejaban de enzarzarse en discusiones cada dos por tres._

_–¿Estáis seguros, hijos?¿No sería mejor que cada uno tuviera su propia habitación? ¿O que compartierais apartamento con algún estudiante de intercambio? ¿O... con vuestras parejas? Según nos explicasteis, ellas también irán a esa universidad._

_–Lo hemos pensado bien –concluyó Kanon–. De momento viviremos juntos._

 

Justo después de licenciarse, los dos tuvieron intención de continuar viviendo en Atenas, puesto que era en la capital donde habían cursado los cuatro años de carrera universitaria, donde habían consolidado amistades, y además, era el lugar en el que más oportunidades laborales podían conseguir. Aparte de eso, las parejas que sus padres creían que tenían en realidad no existían, de modo que seguir viviendo a más de quinientos kilómetros de su familia suponía para ellos una garantía de intimidad de valor incalculable.

La realidad de Saga y Kanon era que desde los quince años sus respectivas parejas habían sido ellos dos.

 

Al principio, a sus amigos les pareció extraño que un par de hermanos de veintiún años que acababan de completar sus licenciaturas en la universidad tomasen la firme decisión de irse a vivir juntos, pudiendo hacerlo de manera individual o con algún novio o novia de esas que de vez en cuando les presentaban. Pese a la comprensión, las preguntas no cesaron de surgir, y la paciencia comenzó a agotarse.

–¿Tan difícil es entender que queramos ahorrar un poco de dinero compartiendo piso?

–No, por supuesto –respondieron sus amigos–, pero... pensábamos que preferiríais iros a vivir por separado.

 

En todo caso, la reacción que se generó en sus allegados era comprensible, puesto que todos fueron testigos de que Kanon había conseguido un buen trabajo relacionado con la rama de estudios que había escogido, mientras que Saga, a pesar de no haber tenido tanta suerte como su hermano, también contaba con un empleo en una empresa que le otorgaba cierta solvencia económica y le auguraba, a medio plazo, un ascenso más que prometedor.

Era obvio que a ojos de los demás, Kanon y Saga podrían haberse ido tranquilamente a vivir por separado. Sin embargo, los gemelos prefirieron continuar con la relación que habían iniciado años atrás y de la que solo tres personas en el mundo tenían conocimiento.

 

Para Saga y Kanon, ajenos al mundo como en ese momento se encontraban, el hecho de hallarse bajo el umbral de aquel que sería su nuevo hogar a partir de entonces significaba un mundo; el colofón a años de lucha frente al sinfín de adversidades que habían obstaculizado sus caminos. Un lugar en el que por fin podrían ser y estar. Ellos dos sin nadie que cuestionase lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer, sin juzgar si dormir los dos en la misma cama y practicar sexo entre ellos era algo inmoral, o si estaba prohibido o no.

 

–Por fin estamos aquí. –Saga se dejó caer sobre el sofá del salón y miró a Kanon, que todavía permanecía de pie–. Supongo que a partir de ahora podemos llamar a este sitio: “hogar, dulce hogar...”

Acto seguido, el gemelo menor avanzó unos pasos, dejó la mochila que cargaba en el suelo e inició la maniobra para sentarse junto a su hermano. Saga, en un hábil movimiento, estiró el brazo hacia su derecha y recibió la espalda de Kanon justo antes de que ésta reposase definitivamente contra el mullido respaldo.

–Supongo que sí.

El beso que Kanon depositó entonces sobre los labios de Saga, y que ambos intercambiaron con la pasión de saberse libres al menos entre esas cuatro paredes, se decretó como la confirmación del compromiso que, una vez más en sus vidas, adquirían el uno para con el otro.

 


	4. Perfecto azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**4\. Perfecto azul.**

 

La piel de Kanon era suave, igual que la melena azul que caía sobre su espalda y tapaba algunos puntos clave en esa parte de su anatomía. Precisamente esos pequeños circulitos en la piel de su hermano se contaban entre los escasos detalles físicos que los diferenciaban y en los que menos gente tenía la oportunidad de reparar. Quizás por esa razón, y por saberse con acceso casi exclusivo a dicho conocimiento, eran los que más gustaban a Saga.

Los recorría siempre que podía, cuando Kanon adoptaba actitud dócil y se dejaba manejar, lo cual ocurría solo en puntuales ocasiones. A Kanon, en el día a día y al igual que a él, le gustaba dominar y no sentirse sumiso ni a merced de nadie. Excepto cuando se trataba de compartir el escondrijo que los dos habían hallado entre el colchón y las sábanas. Allí establecían una tregua que se regía por turnos, en la guarida que ambos habían declarado como refugio en el que la opinión y moral del resto del mundo no tenía razón de ser. Allí donde los minutos se detenían en la inmensidad de lo perpetuo, mientras el gemelo mayor dejaba vencer su peso sobre el cuerpo de su hermano menor, el tiempo cesó de correr.

Saga se dedicaba a contar los lunares que poblaban la espalda de Kanon y apartaba los mechones de cabello azulado conforme iba notando que tras estos se ocultaba una esquiva aureola. Cada vez que descubría una se inclinaba más sobre él, hasta que su torso casi tocaba contra la columna vertebral y depositaba un dulce beso antes de erguirse de nuevo.

A veces era tan solo un roce de sus labios la huella que dejaba sobre la piel, mientras que otras se tomaba la libertad de asomar la lengua y lamer alrededor del punto escogido al igual que hacía cuando dedicaba atención a los pezones, siempre provocando en su hermano estremecimientos de distinto grado, y siempre con el subconsciente objetivo de completar una sucesión de besos que, en el momento de la culminación, habían recorrido la totalidad de su musculatura dorsal.

Kanon no tenía tantos lunares en la espalda como para que Saga llevase la cuenta al ritmo de las embestidas que arremetía desde detrás, pero sí los suficientes como para trazar la forma de constelaciones imaginarias que, cada vez que llegaba su turno de regalar placer, dibujaba bien distintas a cómo hiciera en anteriores ocasiones.

 

A Saga también le encantaba el color de cabello de su hermano. Su madre decía que, a pesar de ser gemelos, el de Kanon era de tono un poco más claro que el suyo. Al principio Saga no entendía a qué se refería, puesto que una madre siempre conoce aspectos de sus hijos que pasan desapercibidos para el resto de mortales, pero con los años, y gracias a la inmoral cercanía que se fue estableciendo entre él y Kanon, llegó el momento en que vio más allá.

 

No recordaba con claridad cuándo fue que comenzó a darse cuenta. Quizás fue aquella noche gracias al reflejo de la luz de la lamparita que, desde la mesita que había junto a la cama, iluminaba a Kanon mientras dormía a su lado con la infinita cabellera desparramada a ambos lados de su cabeza y por encima de la almohada; o tal vez en aquella otra ocasión, cuando en la playa, y por efecto de los rayos de sol que impactaban de lleno en la frondosa melena de su hermano, fue que pudo percatarse de la cantidad de matices y tonos de azul que escondía el cabello de Kanon.

Lo que Saga sí tenía muy claro, es que aquel día en concreto, mientras Kanon se bañaba en el Egeo a pocos metros de donde él estaba, el color de su larga cabellera se le antojó de un color único en el mundo: de un perfecto azul muy parecido al del océano. Del mismo modo en que se le antojó rodearlo por la cintura, atraerlo hacia lo profundo del mar y besarlo bajo las aguas.

 


	5. Salir huyendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**NOTA: Esta viñeta hace referencia directa a “Carta que debí quemar.” No es necesario leer aquel fic para entender esta breve narración, pero hacerlo o haberlo hecho, enriquecerá la escena sin lugar a dudas. Aún así, recomiendo su lectura si la colección de viñetas [10 Besos] está siendo de vuestro agrado, ya que están íntimamente ligadas (y por ende, también a su secuela: Terapia de choque).**

* * *

 

**5\. Salir huyendo.**

 

Cuando dejó de correr, ya porque los músculos de sus piernas habían alcanzado el límite de agotamiento causado por la precipitada huida, Kanon trató de tomar aire entre jadeos.

Acababa de abandonar el instituto en horario de clases, sin importarle si por los pasillos se cruzaba con profesores o con otros compañeros que regresaban al aula tras agotarse el tiempo de recreo. Mientras huía, escuchó a Saga gritar su nombre desde el interior del cuarto de la limpieza. Kanon no necesitó volver la vista atrás para asumir la razón por la que su gemelo no lo llamó una segunda vez y prefirió quedarse atrás mientras lo veía huir.

Kanon sufría un estado de alteración que rozaba el shock. Y Saga ya tenía suficiente con hacer frente a sus propios demonios.

 

Al llegar a la esquina del edificio que marcaba el final de la calle que albergaba el instituto, Kanon se inclinó hacia adelante y posó cada mano entorno a una rodilla. Las mantuvo flexionadas durante unos instantes y comprobó con disgusto que a duras penas podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Temblaba, le costaba respirar y le estorbaba todo lo que había a su alrededor: su propio cabello, la ropa y el calzado; los árboles, las baldosas del suelo y hasta el asfalto de la carretera. El mundo entero.

 

Miró hacia atrás solo para asegurarse de que Saga no lo había seguido en un impulso por frenar su escapada, pero no pudo distinguir apenas nada, puesto que al bajar el tronco y la cabeza hacia adelante, parte de su cabellera había decidido impedirle la visión y taparle media cara.

Kanon habría podido ver con claridad lo que tras sus pasos quedó si su melena hubiera permanecido bien sujeta por la goma elástica que usaba para ir a clases. Sin embargo, un descabellado e imprevisto acto perpetrado en el cuarto de la limpieza había deshecho el agarre.

 

En un vano intento de recuperar la cordura, volvió a erguirse, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro que reclamaba hallar el camino de salida hacia el exterior de sus pulmones. Acto seguido, llevó los brazos hacia atrás, se asió el cabello con ambas manos, lo peinó como pudo y colocó la goma alrededor de la improvisada nueva cola de caballo, que esta vez prefirió no anudar al nivel de la nuca, sino un poco más alta.

Tras recuperar el aspecto que supuestamente debía presentar un estudiante de secundaria dispuesto a asistir a clase, Kanon se pasó la lengua por los labios, y fue entonces cuando notó el húmedo sendero que algunas lágrimas habían trazado en su rostro al haber descendido por sus mejillas hasta internarse en su boca entreabierta.

Maldición. Aquello no estuvo bien; le gustó más que el sabor de su helado favorito, y se le antojó mucho mejor experiencia de lo que jamás habría soñado imaginar. El rastro del beso que Saga había depositado en sus labios mientras se encontraban en el cuarto de la limpieza del instituto se podía sentir todavía en cada milímetro del reborde carnoso que Kanon recorría con su lengua.

Apretó los dientes y emitió algo parecido a un gruñido ahogado. Aquello no estaba bien.

Saga estaba loco. Él mismo lo había confesado después de que Kanon le preguntase por el significado de la carta.

_–Estoy loco, Kanon._

_–¿Loco?_

_–Loco porque debería haber quemado esa carta el mismo día en que la escribí y no hacer esto ahora._

Maldita carta y maldito Saga. Nunca debió leer aquella nota ni preguntarle a su hermano qué diablos significaban las palabras que contenía. Aquellas dos piezas tenían la culpa de que en esos momentos, en el puzzle que conformaba su vida no encajase ninguna otra.

Kanon se sintió un completo inútil por no haber podido anticipar la acción que Saga realizaría justo después de volver a leer la carta. Se quedó paralizado cuando su gemelo le asió la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Kanon, que solo se había visto capaz de pasar saliva por la garganta y de tensar la musculatura de sus hombros como acto reflejo, jamás habría imaginado que allí, en aquel cuartucho lleno de escobas, fregonas y detergentes, Saga cometería un acto tan...

Tan...

Bajó la vista al suelo y volvió a pasarse la lengua por el labio inferior. Él también tenía parte de culpa. Poco después de que Saga iniciase el beso, él lo había agarrado por la nuca y había acariciado sus cabellos. Él tenía tanta culpa como Saga, porque él había sido quien había permitido que la lengua de su hermano mayor se internase en su boca. Él había sido quien acabó por aceptar aquel beso. Saga solo se había dejado llevar por la locura que desde meses atrás colapsaba su mente de vez en cuando.

«Quizás si... tal vez si... probase a besar a otra persona, olvidaría el beso de Saga y los dos podríamos creer que en realidad no pasó nada, que en ese cuarto solo lo consolé por haber escrito una carta que no iba dirigida a mí, sino a cualquier otro habitante del planeta.»

Kanon no sabía qué hacer, ni lo que había hecho minutos atrás, ni qué podría hacer para remediar una situación tan comprometida.

«Milo, tal vez Milo.»

Milo era su mejor amigo, y Kanon estaba convencido de que si un día lo besaba solo para liberarse de la espina que Saga le había clavado, a este no le importaría, y no se tomaría a mal que justo después le diese calabazas. Porque... Kanon no quería acabar liado con Milo; lo único que quería conseguir de su amigo era utilizarlo como carnada para olvidarse del crimen atroz que había cometido en estrecha complicidad con su gemelo.

 

Armándose de valor, dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos y regresó a clase.

 

Disimulando ante sus compañeros, se excusó ante el profesor alegando en voz muy baja que había sufrido un percance que lo mantuvo en el retrete durante los más de diez minutos que tardó en entrar al aula después del recreo. Recurrir a una excusa de tipo fisiológico resultaba infalible.

 

Ignoró la mirada de súplica que le dedicaban esos ojos idénticos a los suyos al tomar asiento en el pupitre colindante al de su gemelo. Durante lo que restó de jornada escolar, Kanon notó que casi a cada momento, Saga desviaba la vista de la pizarra y de los libros para mirarlo de reojo. Se estremeció porque ¿quién sabía lo que pensaba el loco de su hermano desde que se besaron? Kanon se preguntó si Saga habría escrito aquella carta declarándole su amor porque llevaba mucho tiempo fantaseando con escenas tórridas en las que ambos eran los protagonistas. Quizás Saga tenía visiones de los dos besándose sobre la cama de alguna de sus habitaciones, o a escondidas en la cocina. O en la ducha. O...

Kanon sacudió la cabeza en un intento forzado por alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente. ¿Qué hacía él imaginándose esa clase de obscenidades? De regreso a la realidad del aula, el bolígrafo con el que había pintarrajeado apuntes sobre el cuaderno resbaló de entre sus dedos y fue a parar al suelo, junto a uno de los pies de Saga, que enseguida se inclinó a recogerlo, pero el intento por devolverlo a su dueño no fructificó. Kanon fijó la vista al frente y clavó sus ojos en la pizarra, ignorando por completo la presencia de Saga hasta que la campana que indicó el final de las clases resonó en todos los pasillos del edificio.

 

Sin perder un segundo, Kanon recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y abandonó el aula a la velocidad de la luz. Llegó al patio y aguardó a que apareciese la persona indicada.

 

En cuanto Milo asomó por la puerta de salida, Kanon lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró tras de sí hacia la verja que delimitaba los márgenes del recinto estudiantil. Con cierta brusquedad, apresó a su amigo contra los barrotes y se aproximó a su cara más de lo que jamás había osado hacer.

Rozó sus labios, y pasó le una mano por detrás de la nuca. Hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Saga en el cuarto de limpieza, pero Milo parecía haberse paralizado, puesto no mostró ningún indicio de querer introducir la lengua en su boca, tal como su hermano sí había intentado y logrado.

Kanon insistió de nuevo, pero solo para recibir un empujón como respuesta. Milo lo miraba con cara de estupefacción, movía los labios y emitía sonidos que no lograba descifrar, hasta que lo agarró por los hombros y lo zarandeó de tal manera que lo instó a recuperar la cordura.

No todos los besos son iguales.

El beso de Saga fue único.

Kanon, con su mirada perdida, notó cómo las manos de Milo pasaban de agarrar sus hombros a asir su cabeza y la giraban.

Vio a Saga de pie ante ellos con expresión triste. Milo lo impulsó hacia adelante.

–Haz del favor de llevarte a tu hermano a casa. No sé qué cojones le pasa.

Kanon oyó que la voz de su mejor amigo sonaba malhumorada, y notó cómo de pronto su cuerpo topaba contra el de Saga por efecto del empujón.

 

El camino hasta casa no fue agradable. Ni Saga ni Kanon pronunciaron palabra alguna y se dedicaron a esquivarse las miradas y a evitar rozarse siquiera con las mangas de las chaquetas. Caminaron lentos, pesados, como si no existiese modo de compartir la carga del pecado que ambos habían cometido.

Entraron en la vivienda y subieron las escaleras con la cabeza gacha, uno detrás de otro, sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos e infiernos interiores. Se encerraron cada uno en su habitación y dejaron pasar la tarde hasta el momento en que sus padres los llamaron para sentarse a la mesa a la hora de cenar.

Desde el incidente, Saga y Kanon hicieron lo imposible por evitar cruzarse, tanto en casa como fuera de ella, y no se dirigieron la palabra en los siguientes cinco días.

Saga se preguntaba constantemente si Kanon y Milo habrían iniciado una relación a sus espaldas.

Kanon se preguntaba por qué el beso de Milo le había resultado insípido, mientras que el de Saga le había provocado un sinfín de sensaciones.

Saga se sentía celoso por haber visto a su gemelo besar a otra persona horas después de haber aceptado su beso y quiso volver a invadir sus labios para demostrarle que en realidad ambos habían querido hacerlo.

Kanon deseó que Saga entrase en su habitación e internase la lengua de nuevo entre sus labios. O mejor, deseó tener el valor suficiente para ser él quien esta vez tomase la iniciativa de besar.

Solo por probar... solo por probar que todo aquello había sucedido de verdad.

 


	6. Mira esto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**6\. Mira esto.**

Podría haber sido peor, por supuesto que sí, pero aquel día Saga sentía que se le venía el mundo encima. La jornada laboral no había comenzado bien, y los astros se habían alineado de tal forma que consiguieron que también acabase mal.

Tras regresar del centro de la ciudad y al llegar a su barrio en autobús, Saga caminó por las calles presa de la frustración que había acumulado durante demasiadas horas. Al pasar cerca de una papelera, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que patearla, con tan mala fortuna que vertió el contenido y lo dejó desparramado por el suelo en un atroz acto incivil que no tuvo intención de remediar.

Continuó avanzando con paso lento, torpe y desganado hacia la urbanización en la que residía, carcomiéndose por dentro cada vez que movía un pie. En ningún momento dejó de preguntarse qué había hecho él para merecer semejante desplante, y por qué su jefe no lo había tenido en tan buena consideración como a su compañero.

Resignado y vencido, accedió al interior del ascensor y se apoyó de costado contra el espejo que le devolvía la imagen de un hombre derrotado que solo tenía ganas de ver el mundo arder a su alrededor.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la vivienda y asomó la cabeza entre la hoja y el marco de madera, Saga recibió un efusivo saludo por parte de la persona junto a la que habitaba aquel apartamento.

–¡Saga, ven, mira esto! ¡He encontrado coches a muy buen precio! –Kanon señaló la pantalla del computador portátil que reposaba sobre la mesa del salón. Había invertido más de una hora en buscar vehículos de segunda mano en Internet, porque hacía una semana que Saga, previendo su inminente ascenso a director de departamento en su empresa, había propuesto comprar uno para compartir, y así poder viajar juntos por carretera por la costa o por el interior de Grecia durante las próximas vacaciones. Pero para sorpresa del hermano menor, el mayor hizo caso omiso a la tentadora cantidad de vehículos de ocasión que se aglomeraba en la página web del concesionario.

 

Ante el extraño comportamiento, Kanon se aproximó a Saga y dio una vuelta alrededor para inspeccionarlo mientras éste permanecía inmóvil en el lugar en el que su cuerpo había decidido paralizarse. Su gemelo parecía ausente, preocupado en exceso, de modo que puso en marcha la táctica con la que, en anteriores ocasiones en las que Saga había llegado a casa en similar tesitura, ambos habían obtenido resultados más que satisfactorios.

 

La chaqueta fue la primera prenda de la que el mayor se vio despojado. Kanon lo había agarrado por los hombros, lo había girado sin miramientos y, desde detrás, le había liberado del peso menos relevante que acarreaba sobre los hombros.

Acto seguido, Kanon apoyó la cabeza sobre la clavícula de Saga y le acarició la base del cuello con los labios. El mayor giró la cara hacia el lado por el que asomaba el rostro de su hermano y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo. Kanon interceptó los idénticos ojos color esmeralda y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios, seguido de otro en la sien.

–Te noto preocupado y se te ve hecho polvo, como si un rebaño de cabras te hubiera pasado por encima. ¿Ocurre algo, Saga?

A ojos de otras personas quizás podía parecer que Kanon se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo distraído y pendiente de sus cosas, pero Saga sabía que a su hermano no se le escapaba ni una, aunque no era para menos, puesto que en esa ocasión no se había dignado a disimular un ápice de su consternación, y no le importaba lo más mínimo tener aspecto cercano a ser un despojo humano.

Pese a la evidencia, Saga no quiso contar qué le sucedía, de modo que Kanon insistió en investigar un poco más. Se colgó sobre los hombros de su gemelo y aflojó la corbata que rodeaba su cuello. Desabrochó el botón superior de la camisa y repitió la acción con los demás hasta llegar a la altura del abdomen. Sin reparar en que al apretar los puños para agarrar la tela arrugaba la prenda que con tanta codicia atesoraba Saga, puesto que era su favorita, Kanon liberó la camisa abierta, que hasta entonces se había mantenido prisionera entre la piel y los pantalones.

–¿No me vas a contar qué te pasa?

Lo único que Kanon recibió como respuesta fue un gemido cuando sus manos se internaron por debajo de los pantalones y amasó con cuestionable gentileza el pene y los testículos de Saga.

–Ha sido un día de mierda. No vamos a poder comprar el coche. –La voz del mayor sonó apocada, sin destellos de ilusión–. Me han despedido del trabajo. –Volvió a girar la cabeza para buscar los ojos de Kanon–. Le han dado el puesto a...

Kanon silenció el lamento de su hermano con otro beso en los labios, liberó su intimidad y, tomándolo de las manos, se lo llevó hacia el interior de la vivienda.

–Ven conmigo y juntos haremos que hoy se convierta en un día glorioso.

 


	7. Buen humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**7\. Buen humor.**

Saga se repuso de su disgusto laboral tres días después de recibir la terrible noticia que le anunció la pérdida de empleo. Desde que su jefe le notificó que, además de no ser seleccionado para ostentar el cargo de director de departamento, también perdía su actual puesto en la empresa, solo los ánimos y atenciones que Kanon le había dispensado le habían alegrado los días. Sin embargo, Kanon trabajaba fuera de casa durante bastantes horas, de modo que Saga pasó tres jornadas rozando el abandono mental y corporal.

El gemelo mayor cayó en picado: no hacía más que pensar, darle vueltas a todo y se sumió en un estado pre-depresivo que no auguraba nada bueno. Volvió a sentirse un completo inútil y a notar cómo la frustración y la dualidad de su personalidad afloraban otra vez, y se dibujaban como monstruos alados grises y oscuros, demoníacos y amenazantes que sobrevolaban su cabeza como hacía años que no sucedía. Saga se encontraba de nuevo atrapado en el interior de un cúmulo de negatividad e incertidumbres, tal y como el soñador se hallaba en el archiconocido grabado de Francisco de Goya.

Por su parte, Kanon no se veía capaz de ayudarle a remontar el vuelo, en primer lugar porque Saga no se dejaba ayudar, y en segundo lugar, porque debía cumplir con un horario laboral que lo mantenía alejado durante muchas horas del apartamento que compartían. Hasta que se le ocurrió la genial idea de ausentarse de su trabajo para dedicar una tarde entera a repartir _curriculum vitae_ en nombre de su hermano a tanta empresa y lugar como fue capaz de alcanzar.

Al cuarto día, Saga recibió una notificación que anunciaba que “la solicitud que había presentado” para trabajar en el Museo de la Acrópolis había sido aceptada y que comenzaría a trabajar la siguiente semana. No recordaba el momento en que había presentado su perfil de experiencia laboral para optar a dicho puesto, pero dado que se había sumido en un estado de enajenación durante tres días, no le dio mayor importancia y atribuyó el olvido al estrés emocional que sufría.

«Quizás sí que podamos comprar el coche dentro de un par de meses.»

Así pues, cuando Kanon regresó aquella noche al apartamento después de una dura jornada laboral llena de horas extras que habían quedado pendientes de recuperar, percibió un agradable olor a Souvlaki que lo llevó a seguir el rastro olfativo hasta la cocina. Allí lo encontró: ataviado con un delantal cuyo lazo se estrechaba entorno a su cintura y depositando la última brocheta en el plato.

Saga recibió a su hermano con un sentido abrazo, lo agarró por las quijadas y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios. Kanon se dejó querer y aprovechó al máximo la coyuntura de observar a Saga en mejor estado del que lo había dejado antes de marcharse por la mañana: acurrucado como un cachorro herido bajo las sábanas que se arremolinaban alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole aspecto de crisálida.

Mientras anunciaba la grata noticia, Saga iba interrumpiendo su discurso para besar a Kanon en distintos puntos de la cara. El gemelo menor se sorprendió al recibir besos en los labios, en las mejillas, en los pómulos y en la frente, antes de recibir el último, que llegó para poner el broche final a las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar:

–Vuelvo a tener trabajo. –Anunció Saga.

–Ah... ¿Dónde? –Kanon no recordaba en cuántas ni en qué empresas había entregado el _curriculum_ de su gemelo haciéndose pasar por él.

–En el Museo de la Acrópolis.

–¡Wow, me alegro mucho! –Kanon fortaleció el agarre entorno a la cintura de su igual–. Es... un lugar hermoso.

«Y de los mejores trabajos que se pueden encontrar hoy día, hermano.» Kanon pensó que vender tickets a turistas y visitantes en las taquillas del museo quizás no fuera el empleo soñado por su gemelo, ya que no estaba en absoluto relacionado con la rama de estudios que Saga había cursado en la universidad, pero sí podía considerarse bien pagado para las funciones atribuidas y para lo que solía ingresarse por media jornada. Al fin y al cabo, bajo el pretexto de que Grecia atravesaba un grave “período de crisis” las ofertas de empleo escaseaban y el sueldo de cualquier tipo de trabajo se había visto seriamente mermado.

Sea como fuere, el hecho de ver a Saga regresar a la rutina de madrugar y salir cada mañana de casa para acudir a su puesto de trabajo de buen humor era algo que Kanon agradeció a todos los dioses del Olimpo.

 


	8. Beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**8\. Beso.**

 

¿Qué pensarías de ellos si los vieras tal y como están ahora? Enredados en la cama, y no precisamente entre las sábanas.

 

Amanece. Suena el despertador que anuncia que el dormir llega a su fin y el tiempo de actividad transcurre de nuevo. La molesta señal acústica procedente del móvil de Saga alerta de que cada minuto que la pereza arranque a su favor va en contra de lo que implica llegar puntual al trabajo.

Poco importa. Hoy es un día especial. Hoy robar minutos al reloj es uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños que podrían hacerse. Porque 30 de mayo significa 30 minutos más de remolonear en la cama el uno junto al otro.

 

Sin intención de obedecer la orden de levantarse que repite la alarma musical al sonar por segunda vez, Saga frota su cabeza contra la almohada, se encoge en posición fetal y se hace el remolón. Ese infantil gesto al que sucumben muchos adultos al amanecer, indica a Kanon que su hermano decide postergar al horario de tarde la breve ducha que toma cada mañana para espabilarse. Gracias a ese guiño que en un día tan señalado se reduce a una única interpretación, no hace falta pronunciar palabra alguna para establecer el pacto que anticipa otro de los regalos que se harán ese día: cuando ambos regresen a casa después de sus jornadas laborales, se encontrarán en el estrecho cubículo para intercambiar papeles bajo el chorro de agua. Todavía es demasiado temprano para saber cual de los dos llegará con la libido más a flor de piel, ni quién tomará la iniciativa en esa ocasión para alzarse dueño del primer asalto. Lo único que saben es que, desde hace siete años, el día de su cumpleaños se declara como único entre todos los que abarca el ciclo anual, y que van a celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Pero aún faltan horas para eso.

 

Son las siete de la mañana cuando la luz del sol se cuela tímida por la ventana que se abre al mundo por encima del cabecero de la cama que comparten. A los dos les habría gustado que el 30 de mayo este año volviese a caer en sábado o en domingo, porque así tendrían oportunidad de pasar más horas juntos y saldar por fin la reconciliación que ambos ansiaban recuperar después de la tormenta que se desató entre ellos. Una reconciliación que se define más que necesaria, porque hoy se cumple una semana desde que Saga y Kanon discutieron por cuarta vez en lo que va de mes. En cierto modo están acostumbrados a la dinámica de reñir por la misma razón una y otra vez. Tener veintidós años y mantener una relación homosexual incestuosa entre gemelos desde los quince no es tarea fácil.

Por esa razón, y cada cierto tiempo, Kanon reitera que quiere poner punto y final a esa situación, y alega otra vez que sería más fácil para ambos continuar sus vidas por caminos separados. E insiste en que lo que hacen no está bien. Por su parte, Saga le acusa de no tener el valor suficiente para anteponer el amor que ha surgido entre ellos por encima de las opiniones de una sociedad de mente cerrada, caducada y podrida. Entonces Kanon dice que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, que quererlo, lo quiere, pero que quererse así no les garantiza un futuro estable.

Es durante esos episodios de repetición constante durante los cuales Kanon se niega a seguir durmiendo una noche más en la misma cama que su hermano, regresa al cuarto que supuestamente ocupa en el piso, y evita todo contacto entre ellos durante algunos días. Por su parte, Saga suele recurrir a frenar su frustración y enojo mediante la ingestión de tranquilizantes y medicación para mitigar los síntomas del trastorno de la personalidad que sufre desde la adolescencia.

Lo cierto es que cuando esos amargos períodos se instauran en la cotidianidad del apartamento que comparten, el panorama no resulta demasiado alentador. Siempre ha sido así.

 

Sin embargo, por muchos altibajos que se produzcan en su relación de manera periódica y recurrente, con independencia de la situación en que se encuentren para dicha fecha, cada 30 de mayo Kanon y Saga firman una tregua que los hace retroceder al punto de partida. Si están mal, se arreglan; y si están bien, solo han de continuar del mismo modo. Entonces parece que ninguna riña haya tenido lugar, que los dos siguen como siempre, luchando juntos contra todo.

 

Por esa razón y por muchas más, porque son hermanos y amantes, porque entre los dos existe un vínculo gemelar que solo ellos entienden, en ese momento, y aún sabiendo que se arriesgan a llegar tarde al trabajo, aquel que nació en primer lugar alarga el brazo y apresa a su gemelo por la cintura. Acto seguido se estremece un poco y se mueve hacia él por sobre el colchón con intención de quedar más cerca y sentirse arropado por su igual. No es la primera vez que Saga cuela sus piernas entre las de su hermano, así como tampoco lo es el hecho de que el muslo de Kanon acabe por encontrar reposo sobre el de su gemelo. Aquel que nació minutos después corresponde la temprana muestra de cariño pasando el brazo por encima del de Saga, para envolverlo en un improvisado y rudimentario abrazo.

Así se presentan tal como son, sin máscaras ni teatros fingidos: con los cabellos desparramados sobre el colchón y la almohada, con sus respiraciones fundiéndose la una con la otra porque sus rostros están ya demasiado cerca. Sus labios se rozan, se tocan. Un beso tras otro beso, tras otro beso, tras... ¿Dime, qué dirías de ellos? Silencio. ¿Acaso importa lo que opine cualquiera que no sea alguno de ellos dos?

 

Tumbados, enredados y besándose sobre la cama una mañana más quedan Saga y Kanon, sometidos, al retozar sobre el colchón, a soportar el peso de sus respectivos cuerpos y el de la culpabilidad, pero por supuesto, también el de la libertad de ambos. Sin importar nada más.

 


	9. Límite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta viñeta es continuación de la nº 5 ("Salir huyendo") y también hace referencia directa a "Carta que debí quemar." Ambas se ubicarían entre los drabbles nº 8 ("Beso") y 9 ("Compra") de esa historia.
> 
> No es necesario leer aquel fic para entender la presente narración, pero hacerlo o haberlo hecho, enriquecerá la escena sin lugar a dudas. Aún así, recomiendo su lectura si la colección de viñetas [10 Besos] está siendo de vuestro agrado, ya que están íntimamente ligadas (y por ende, también a su secuela: Terapia de choque).
> 
> Gracias por leer :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**9\. Límite.**

 

«Me estoy volviendo loco. Me estoy volviendo loco. Meestoyvolviendoloco.»

Saga no hacía otra cosa que rechinar los dientes, apretar los puños y dar vueltas por la habitación. Unos cuantos objetos ya habían topado contra el suelo en un intento por canalizar la frustración y el desconsuelo que le provocaban dos asuntos, y otros tantos esperaban su turno para alcanzar el mismo destino, a no ser que alguna fuerza mayor lo impidiese.

Hacía cinco días que Kanon no le dirigía la palabra, no le miraba a los ojos y evitaba establecer cualquier forma de contacto entre ellos. Habían dejado de ir y volver juntos del instituto, de salir los dos a la vez con sus amigos y de coincidir en el mismo lugar más de diez minutos. Solo se veían en la cafetería del instituto a la hora de comer porque siempre compartían ese momento con Milo y no querían que su amigo sospechase que estaban enfadados. Otros lugares en los que coincidían, era en casa a la hora de cenar porque evidentemente vivían juntos y bajo el mismo techo que sus padres, y también durante las clases porque no tenían otra opción que sentarse en pupitres colindantes. El resto del tiempo, Kanon procuraba mantener la vista al frente e ignorar a Saga en todo momento, y en clase, para cada trabajo en conjunto que el profesor ordenaba, se apresuraba a elegir cualquier compañero disponible excepto su hermano mayor.

Saga se maldecía una y otra vez por haber besado a su gemelo en el cuarto de la limpieza, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía haberlo hecho. Esos días había experimentado sensaciones y emociones tan horribles como la ira, la tristeza o el abandono, pero sentía que haber besado a Kanon también le había permitido desprenderse de un peso que llevaba demasiado tiempo acarreando en soledad.

«Él... pero él también acabó besándome a mí.» Saga recordaba una y otra vez el instante en que los labios de Kanon se entreabrieron para permitir que su lengua accediese al interior de su boca, y como justo después ambos se habían fundido en una batalla dual por querer aceptar y dominar al otro. Fue una escena que había imaginado muchas veces, en distintos contextos, desde que comenzó a experimentar esa clase de atracción y sentimientos por su hermano, y comprobar que la realidad se había ajustado bastante a esa fantasía lo había dejado asombrado. Y si cabe, aún más enamorado.

En la intimidad de su habitación, Saga se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó las manos a la boca. Se dejó caer sobre la cama boca arriba y liberó un suspiro. Había rebasado el límite, todas las fronteras posibles, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Por mucho que se disculpase ante Kanon jamás podría borrar la existencia de aquel beso.

«El beso que ambos deseamos darnos», matizó para sus adentros.

No. No era posible hallar consuelo mediante ese tipo de pensamientos. Por mucho que le buscase los tres pies al gato y llegase a la conclusión de que Kanon también había puesto de su parte, la realidad era bien simple: su hermano huía de él y la razón estaba bien clara.

–¡Saga! ¡Kanon! ¡Hora de reunión!

La voz de su padre resonó en el tramo de las escaleras que comunicaba las dos plantas de la casa. Saga soltó un bufido hastiado y oyó al otro lado del tabique la fricción que generaban contra el suelo los desganados y arrastrados pies de Kanon cuando pasó por delante de su cuarto. Entonces quiso abrir la puerta, agarrarlo del brazo y tirar de él hasta que los dos quedasen dentro de la habitación. Se imaginó atrancando la puerta y dejando a sus padres afuera, sin posibilidad de ver lo que sucedía en el interior. La mente de Saga jugó de nuevo con el fino hilo que la mantenía unida a la cordura e imaginó que volvía a besar a Kanon, que éste le devolvía todas y cada una de las caricias que le regalaba, que ambos se enredaban en un torbellino de pasión y acababan tumbados sobre la cama devorándose labios y bocas. Imaginó que Kanon se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él y cubría su torso de besos mientras él recorría sus caderas y cintura con las manos...

–¡Saga! –La voz paterna insistió de nuevo, empleando esta vez tono imperativo.

El gemelo mayor sacudió la cabeza, se incorporó de un salto, salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo.

 

Al llegar a la planta inferior se cruzó con Kanon, que permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared junto al último escalón. El gemelo menor no había querido acceder todavía al comedor porque no estaba dispuesto a asumir él solo las miradas reprobatorias de sus padres.

–Tsh... –Kanon chistó para llamar la atención de su gemelo cuando estaba a punto de pasar por su lado y lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta. Tiró de él hasta que sus caras quedaron tan cerca como para poder susurrarle al oído–. Hay que disimular delante de ellos, ¿me oyes? Hemos de inventar algo para que crean que estamos enfadados por cualquier tontería y no por...

Saga miró a su hermano de reojo, y la expresión de sorpresa que le había causado verse atraído hacia él fue sustituida por otra que contenía altas dosis de rebeldía y sarcasmo.

–¿Y no por qué, Kanon? ¿Podrías decirme por qué razón estamos enfadados en realidad y qué excusa vamos a presentar en su lugar?

Kanon pasó saliva y guardó silencio. Aquel no parecía Saga. En cuestión de dos segundos, su ceño se había fruncido y sus irises tenían ahora un brillo extraño que los hacía parecer los ojos de otra persona. No, no era posible. Kanon temió que fuera a suceder lo peor: un nuevo brote de la enfermedad mental que le fue diagnosticada a Saga semanas atrás había elegido el momento menos oportuno para mostrarse más acusada que nunca. Y Kanon sabía qué significaba eso. Cerró los ojos resignado, pero también dispuesto a plantar cara si se daba la circunstancia de tener que enfrentarse a un desplante por parte de su hermano.

–Diremos que hemos discutido porque... –El gemelo menor dudó un instante, durante el cual barajó distintas posibilidades que podrían servir como excusa lo suficientemente creíble para justificar el hecho de haber pasado cinco días evitándose–. Porque los dos nos hemos enamorado de la misma persona. Eso es muy común en la adolescencia.

–Hm... ¿lo dices en serio? –Saga arqueó las cejas y ahogó una risa entrecortada. Le resultó divertido que Kanon hubiera hecho un inconsciente paralelismo entre lo que significa enamorarse de la misma persona y ser hermanos gemelos. Al fin y al cabo, ambos compartían aspecto físico y, en cierto modo, eso implicaba estar enamorado de su igual. Sea como fuere, algo en la mente de Saga le hacía sospechar que Kanon no había correspondido su beso por mera curiosidad científica sino por algo distinto–. Bonita excusa, hermanito. ¿No tienes otra mejor? Aunque... en cierto modo, y asumiéndolo como lo que en realidad sucede, no deja de ser mitad cierto. Al menos por mi parte. –De modo sutil, Saga confesó nuevamente a Kanon que estaba enamorado de él. Esta vez sin tapujos ni cartas de por medio. Su estado de enajenación le permitía perder la vergüenza y tomarse ese tipo de licencias–. ¿Has dicho eso porque tú también estás enamorado de mí?

–¡Diablos, no! ¡Cállate!–Kanon tapó la boca de Saga con ambas manos y lo apresó contra la pared mientras éste trataba de zafarse del agarre.

–Te traiciona el subconsciente... –Acertó a decir entre dientes.

Las frentes de ambos toparon, y Saga pudo ver con claridad cómo Kanon enseñaba los dientes como un lobo herido.

–Cállate, Saga.

–Chicooos, ¿Ya estáis peleando otra vez? –La voz de su padre sonó demasiado cerca, tanto, que los gemelos se giraron a ver cómo sus progenitores habían salido al pasillo en su busca. El hombre se aproximó a ellos y les pasó un brazo por encima a cada uno, al tiempo que los arrastraba hacia el interior de la mencionada estancia–. Venga, vamos todos al salón.

En menos de un minuto, los cuatro se encontraban sentados entorno a la gran mesa de madera con la única opción de verse las caras.

Kanon miró hacia un lado. Saga hacia el contrario.

–Iremos a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de la playa en Tesalónica. –El anuncio que emitió la madre dio inicio a la reunión–. Pero antes de eso estaría bien tratar otro asunto. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? –Miró a sus hijos con gesto inquieto. No era la primera vez que Saga y Kanon reñían, no había nada extraño en eso, pero sí en el modo en que lo hacían esta vez. Los gemelos acostumbraban a enzarzarse en discusiones cada cierto tiempo, a gritos y manotazos, e incluso a veces llegaban a pelearse a golpes, pero nunca antes habían optado por establecer esa suerte de “ley del silencio” y mostrarse tan distantes el uno del otro durante tantos días–. Espero que no se trate de otra de vuestras estúpidas peleas y que lo arregléis pronto. Ya tenéis quince años, sois mayorcitos para que esta vez ni vuestro padre ni yo tomemos cartas en el asunto.

–Si ha pasado algo entre vosotros –añadió el hombre–, esta vez no actuaremos como mediadores. Lo solucionaréis vosotros dos solos. Únicamente intervendremos en caso de tener que enviaros a un internado a cada uno si no halláis solución. –Frunció el ceño y recurrió a la amenaza que había funcionado durante años para liquidar todo rastro de disputa entre sus hijos, aún a sabiendas de que, con el paso de los años, ésta había dejado de ser tomada en serio–. Quedáis avisados.

–Oh, sí, ha ocurrido algo entre nosotros, por supuesto que sí –Saga sonrió de medio lado y giró la cabeza con medido disimulo hacia donde estaba sentado Kanon, que en ese instante lo fulminaba con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se pasó la lengua por los labios y acto seguido los frunció para insinuar algo parecido a un beso disimulado–, pero lo arreglaremos.

 


	10. Nuestro propio mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

 

_**AVISO:** Esta viñeta pone punto y final a [10 Besos]. Aquí volvemos a ver a Kanon y Saga adultos, esta vez en sus tiempos como estudiantes de universidad, en un capítulo que hace referencia a un episodio que se menciona en “Terapia de choque” (en concreto, en los capítulos 15 y 19) y que a su vez avanza parte de la trama de un fic que quizás en un futuro publique. En todo caso, en él se narrarán los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en el período universitario que vivieron los personajes que intervienen en la serie “Terapia de choque.”_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Scarlet D., cuyos fics “Tabula Rasa” y “Hermanos” marcaron hace años un antes y un después en mi vida. Esas historias me hicieron ver que todas las formas de amor, siempre que sean consentidas y correspondidas por las partes implicadas, son hermosas, y todas ellas merecen comprensión y respeto. Es por los fanfics de Scarlet D. que hoy día escribo y publico mis propias historias de fan fiction, en especial las que incluyen a Saga & Kanon. Gracias, Scar._

_Gracias también a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí en vuestra lectura. Gracias por los comentarios que me habéis hecho llegar y que me han animado muchísimo durante esta aventura que abarcó diez días, diez relatos y diez besos._

_Nos vemos en “Carta que debí quemar”, “Terapia de choque” y próximamente en “Carta que jamás debí leer”, en cuyo proceso de redacción (lento) me embarqué hace unas semanas. No sé cuándo lo publicaré, pero será más pronto que tarde. Gracias por leer :)._

* * *

 

**10\. Nuestro propio mundo.**

 

A Saga le parecía que su amigo Milo, a quien él y Kanon conocían desde que los tres tenían trece años, formaba una bonita pareja con Camus, su actual novio. Hacía ya un año que salían juntos, y todo parecía ir viento en popa entre ellos.

Ese día habían quedado en que, tras finalizar las clases de la franja de mañana, comerían los cuatro juntos en la cafetería de la universidad, pero justo al salir del aula, Saga y Camus tuvieron que ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca porque temían que, si lo dejaban para más tarde, otros compañeros se les adelantarían y no podrían consultarlo para redactar el ensayo que el profesor había ordenado entregar la semana siguiente.

Por dicha razón, se presentaron en la cafetería con retraso y con la bandeja sobre la que reposaban los platos de comida en las manos. Al detenerse junto a la mesa que ocupaban los otros dos, se disculparon alegando que se habían entretenido charlando con el responsable de _Préstamos_ en la biblioteca.

Milo recibió a Camus con una amplia sonrisa tras la que intentaba ocultar la masticación que mantenía a sus dientes ocupados, soltó el tenedor con el que se acababa de llevar un pedazo de verdura a la boca y palmeó la silla que había junto a la suya para indicar al francés que se apresurase a tomar asiento. Cuando Milo tragó el alimento y Camus ya se hubo acomodado, el francés recibió un beso en los labios y una caricia en la mejilla como complemento al saludo.

Kanon no pudo hacer lo mismo con Saga. Le habría encantado recibir a su hermano con un gesto similar, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero los dos sabían que hacer eso en una cafetería delante de tanta gente era un terreno que les estaba vedado.

Después de sentarse, Saga fijó sus ojos en la pareja que había al otro lado de la mesa, y recibió una mirada triste, pero llena de comprensión, por parte del francés. Camus conocía el secreto que ocultaban Kanon y Saga. Hacía tiempo que un desafortunado día los había descubierto besándose en el cuarto de la limpieza de la facultad. Desde entonces, había procurado no mostrarse demasiado cariñoso con Milo mientras los gemelos estuviesen cerca, ya que ellos no podían disfrutar con plenitud la oportunidad de exteriorizar su amor.

 

Cuando terminaron de comer, Camus indicó a Milo que lo acompañase al mostrador para ordenar los cafés que tomarían a continuación. Atrás quedaron los gemelos, sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras sus amigos se alejaban. Mientras Milo daba la espalda al área de comedor, Camus se fijó en que Saga y Kanon se habían aproximado el uno al otro aprovechando su ausencia. Sonrió de medio lado y aguzó la vista para lograr distinguir que las manos y rodillas de ambos habían pasado de rozarse a tocarse bajo la mesa.

«Debe ser muy jodido vivir así», pensó. «Siempre han de andar con cuidado de no llamar la atención, deben estar pendientes de cada acción que ejecutan para evitar miradas curiosas y juicios inquisitorios.» Camus soltó un suspiro y agarró la bandeja con las tazas de café que Milo le tendía. Mientras regresaban hacia la mesa, el francés recordó el momento en que, el curso anterior, se había dejado arrastrar por Milo hacia un rincón de la facultad. Su novio insistió aquel día en que, ya que era viernes por la tarde y habían acabado todas las clases de la semana, no veía nada malo en escabullirse y pasar un buen rato en el cuarto de la limpieza.

A la memoria de Camus acudieron imágenes de sí mismo y de Milo apresurándose a llegar a destino mientras miraban hacia atrás para atisbar si alguien les seguía.

Al final del pasillo, la puerta del cuarto de limpieza se presentó como la imponente verja que preside la entrada al Paraíso. Camus avanzó unos pasos y dejó atrás a Milo, tomó entre sus dedos el picaporte que abriría la hoja de madera y ésta cedió al leve empuje.

Jamás imaginó que vería lo que entonces vio.

Frente a sus ojos, un par de muchachos ocupaba la pequeña habitación que supuestamente debía estar vacía. Sintió flaquear sus fuerzas, vaciarse sus pulmones y experimentó un leve acaloramiento acompañado de un ligero mareo. De todos los estudiantes de la Universidad de Atenas, de todos los estudiantes de aquella facultad, ¿por qué en aquel momento, los dos que se besaban a escondidas en el cuarto de la limpieza, cuyas camisas desabrochadas caían a la altura de sus respectivos codos, tenían que ser precisamente Saga y Kanon?

¿Por qué la mano de Saga apresaba la cabeza de Kanon y Kanon devoraba la boca de Saga como si ese fuera el último día de sus vidas sobre la faz de la Tierra? ¿Por qué razón Kanon abandonó los labios de su hermano y comenzó a lamer su cuello y a acariciar sus pectorales? ¿Por qué diablos Saga alzó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y se topó con el testigo accidental?

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué el destino lo había elegido a él para descubrir a dos amigos, a dos hermanos gemelos, en aquella circunstancia?

Al cruzar su mirada con la de Saga, al saber al gemelo mayor en el mismo estado de shock en que él se encontraba, Camus contuvo la respiración, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta del cuarto con sumo cuidado.

Para entonces, de nuevo en el pasillo, Milo se hallaba ya a sus espaldas y lo agarraba por la cintura. Camus se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó con la frente en la madera. Milo insistió en pasar adentro. Camus se giró entre sus brazos y, armándose de valor, le dijo que aquel lugar carecía de glamour, y que prefería acostarse con él en una cama. Con un nudo en la garganta, y tratando de reponerse de la impresión sufrida, caminó junto a Milo por el pasillo en dirección a la salida de la facultad.

 

Poco después del incidente, Saga había hablado con él y ambos aclararon lo sucedido. Sin tapujos ni engaños. Camus apreciaba mucho a Saga, porque al poco de conocerse, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que los uniría por siempre una sólida amistad. Por eso, cuando llegó el momento de afrontar el hecho de tener a un Saga destrozado delante de sí, el francés no tuvo más remedio que hacer de tripas corazón, puesto que nunca pensó que llegaría a escuchar y a comprender confesiones de tal calibre procedentes de su mejor amigo:

«Kanon y yo sabemos que lo nuestro no está bien, nos lo hemos repetido infinidad de veces, Camus. De hecho, tú sabes que de vez en cuando salimos con otras personas. Son intentos, pruebas para ver si encontramos por fin la manera de continuar nuestras vidas por separado. No entiendo por qué siempre fracasamos. Sé que vivimos en nuestro propio mundo, pero es en él donde mejor nos encontramos.»

Al gemelo mayor le costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas confesar ante su amigo la realidad que vivía desde hacía demasiado: padecía un trastorno de doble personalidad del que, a pesar de sufrir alguna recaída episódica, estaba prácticamente curado gracias a la intervención de una psicóloga y al apoyo de su familia, y en cuya rehabilitación, Kanon jugaba un papel fundamental; aparte de eso, Saga también confesó que estaba enamorado de su gemelo y que ambos mantenían una relación amorosa desde que tenían quince años. Naturalmente, rogó a Camus que no le contase nada a Milo y Kanon, porque quién sabía cómo reaccionarían: el primero al conocer que sus dos mejores amigos cometían incesto desde la adolescencia, y el segundo porque... simplemente porque Saga conocía bien a su hermano, y éste era imprevisible.

De ese modo, y en pago a la confianza que el gemelo mayor depositó en él, Camus le prometió a Saga que, salvo que él mismo le diese permiso para contarlo, se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

 

Ahora, años más tarde, mientras los cuatro compartían mesa en la cafetería de la facultad, degustaban sendos cafés después de comer y charlaban acerca de qué podrían hacer esa tarde para divertirse después de clase, Camus seguía compadeciendo a Saga y Kanon, y sentía cómo su corazón se constreñía cada vez que los veía impedidos de poder amarse en público. Quizás algún día sus dos amigos idénticos podrían disfrutar de una vida libre de prejuicios.

De momento, solo podrían ser libres en su propio mundo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en "Carta que debí quemar", "Terapia de choque" y próximamente en "Carta que jamás debí leer", en cuyo proceso de redacción (lento) me embarqué hace unas semanas. No sé cuándo lo publicaré, pero será más pronto que tarde. Gracias por leer :).


End file.
